


Ну, погоди!

by mila007



Series: Драбблы по Юрцам [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Culture, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Юрка знакомит Юри с культурным наследием)





	Ну, погоди!

Юра Плисецкий считал своим священным заданием научить Юри всему тому хорошему, что есть в современной русской культуре. Виктор всесторонне поддерживал это начинание, но старался при этом чуть-чуть фильтровать то, в чем Юра просвещает своего тезку. Потому что серьезно, подсовывать Юри сборник всех альбомов группы "Ленинград" – это уже чересчур. А вот советская мультипликация – самое то. Ну, что плохого можно насмотреться в любимых с детства мультиках? Поэтому Витя, войдя в комнату, даже не понял вначале, отчего эти двое при взгляде на него покатились со смеху. А затем перевел взгляд на [Волка](http://cdn-st1.rtr-vesti.ru/p/o_669792.jpg) на экране.  
– Да, я тоже люблю [кофты в полосочку](https://cs540105.userapi.com/c636327/v636327012/2bb4d/70IysP-KRg4.jpg)!! Ничего смешного!  
– Вообще-то, я рассказал Юри о том праздновании Нового года, на котором вы с Гошей пели "Снегурочку".  
– Юрио даже пообещал достать мне видео – оно сохранилось у Якова, – бесхитростно улыбнулся Юри. Виктор на секунду растаял, глядя на его улыбку, но потом перевел свой взгляд на Юру:  
– Ты, давая это обещание, конечно же принял во внимание тот факт, что у меня сохранилось видео, где вы с Милой отплясываете под Верку Сердючку? – Виктор достал телефон и сделал вид, что усиленно роется в поисках вышеупомянутого видео. – И что переслать его Отабеку потребует от меня нажатия одной кнопки? – посмотрев на перепуганное Юркино лицо, Виктор расплылся в победной улыбке.  
– Ну, Никифоров, погоди! – закричал Юра и вылетел из комнаты. Несомненно, планировать свою страшную мстю.  
– Что у вас там в культурной программе следующее было запланировано? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Виктор обнимая Юри и устраиваясь на диване рядом с ним. – "Снежную королеву" уже смотрели?..


End file.
